


Sakurai-sensei’s partner

by 5_coloredstorm



Series: Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Three high school boys are trying to find out who is the ‘unlucky’ person their English teacher is currently dating.





	Sakurai-sensei’s partner

**Author's Note:**

> It would be a series of short stories revolving around highschool au. Hope you’ll like it!

Art class is one of Nino’s favorite subject. He officially named it ‘rest time’ due to his ability to do what he wants during the whole session. Why though? Because mainly of the teacher, he doesn’t have any motivation to teach at all and basically says every meeting: _“Everything’s art so just draw what comes up to your mind.”_ Despite their teacher’s nonchalant attitude, the guy was considered to be a great artist having set up exhibitions locally and internationally. It could be one of the reasons why their teacher has not yet been fired even though he lacks the teaching skills.

Finishing up his ‘Mickey Mouse’ drawing which would surely frighten children and even adults, he turned towards his friends. He spotted Jun or J, as he nicknamed him, diligently drawing the vase near his easel. Nino thinks that he is the only student in their section who’s taking this subject seriously. Meanwhile, Aiba, another friend of his, was playing with every possible paint that he can pick up creating splashes of colors on his canvass. He sighed over the spontaneity of his friend.

There’s still 30 minutes left and Nino, bored as he was, distracted his two male classmates. “Aiba, J, are you done?”, he called out. Aiba glanced back at him and gave a thumbs up. On the other hand, Jun looked at Nino with an annoyed expression and gave a hefty “Nope” in reply. Then, he turned back to his canvass ignoring his classmate.

“Whatever, J.”, Nino teased him.  
Aiba walked over to Nino bringing with him a stool to sit on. “So really, what’s up”, Aiba asked as he positioned himself.

“Have you heard? It seems Sakurai-sensei is dating someone.”, Nino said in a somewhat loud voice in order for Jun to hear. “What?!”, Aiba was surprised by what he heard. He noticed that Jun who was concentrating on his canvass earlier, suddenly perked up and slightly turned to them. Nino chuckled over how Jun tries to hide his curiosity.

“Why would you say that?”  
“I heard from the girls that he’s always rushing to go home on time which is very unusual to the I-love-to-work-Sakurai-sensei and declining most of the gifts they give to him.”  
“Just with that?!”, Aiba exclaimed not satisfied with what he got.  
“Recently, they noticed that the stiff guy is smiling a lot and suddenly, laughs out of nowhere.”, Nino pointed out. “It’s getting creepy, by the way.”

“I mean, who would date that scheduled-obsessed, strict, stuck-up guy?”, Nino further said. “I, for one, would never.”  
Aiba shushed Nino and looked around afraid that someone might hear them. “He’s still our teacher so don’t call him that.”  
Jun, who was trying not to join in the conversation, reprimanded Nino, “Nino… he’s smart and great at speaking and conversing. Plus, he is quite handsome.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “You always compliment Sakurai-sensei.”  
“Anyway, I would like to say ‘good job’ to the person dating our teacher.”, Nino added.

“Sakurai-sensei is so popular. He has a freaking ton of fangirls. All of the girls in our class have a crush on him.”  
Aiba nodded in agreement. “I think his girlfriend is cute and beautiful.”  
“Or… smart and maybe a graduate of a top university.”, Jun said, once again, trying to insert himself in the talk as he brushed a blue color on his canvass.  
Nino crossed his arms trying to imagine the appearance of their teacher’s partner. “She should also be brave enough to handle those crazy girls. They are quite frightening —“

“Who’s frightening?”, a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. They turned and it was their art teacher, Ohno-sensei.  
“Who’s frightening?”, Ohno repeated.

The three boys remained tight-lipped. Ohno gave a puzzled expression and then noticing that he won’t be given any answer just stated, “It’s fun to bond with friends but make sure to finish your drawings before the session ends.”

The three said yes in unison and as their teacher left, Jun glared at Nino.

—————

“Ready to go home?”

Ohno, who was silently finishing a sketch, turned his gaze towards the voice.

“Sho!”, he happily exclaimed. The guy by the door made a small wave and proceeded to enter the classroom. Ohno looked back at his drawing and spoke, “Wait, let me pack up.”

As he was putting the easels in place, he remembered the conversation that occurred earlier between his students. “By the way, some of my students are talking about you.”  
“Eh?!”, Sho shouted in surprise. “What did they say about me?”

Ohno chuckled and glanced over Sho with a smirk on his face, “That you’re currently dating someone.”

Sho blushed. “Was it obvious?”, he asked. Ohno shrugged. Sho covered his face with his hands and squatted in embarrassment. Sho’s shocked expression drew laughter from the art teacher. Ohno went closer and sat eye-level to the guy. “He even nicknamed you schedule-obsessed and stuck-up.”, he laughed as he said that.

Sho immediately knew who the ‘He’ Ohno is talking about and swore that he would let the kid read his prepared one-page english essay out loud in front of the whole class tomorrow. “Is there something I need to hear more?”, Sho irritatingly said with a pout.

“They said that the person you’re dating is pretty and smart.”, Ohno responded with pride. Upon hearing that, Sho blinked fast and a smile slowly formed on his face. He propped his chin on his hands and pretended to think. “Hmm… I don’t think so…”, he teasingly said. “I’m pretty sure I’m dating someone who is stubborn, sleepy-looking, short, tanned and chubby.” It was Ohno’s turn to pout and hit Sho’s head lightly while muttering “Idiot”

Finding Ohno’s reaction cute, Sho reached out and ruffled Ohno’s hair with both hands. “Anything more?”, he further asked as his hands remained buried in Ohno’s hair.

“That you’re popular…”, Ohno replied. “and the one that you’re dating should be afraid of your fangirls.”

Sho chuckled. “And, are you afraid?”

The man smiled, “Of course not! I’ll fight them all!”, he said with determination.

Sho delighted by Ohno’s response leaned in close until their noses were touching. He met Ohno’s gaze and slowly his eyes darted downwards to the lips. He knows that they are in school right now and intimate things like this are frowned upon but when he is with Ohno, looking cute and all, Sho’s not bothered by any rules. So, he slowly tilted his head and captured Ohno in a kiss. It was slow, soft and chaste. As Sho deepened the kiss, Ohno placed his hands over Sho’s shoulder pulling him closer, not wanting to have any space between them. Ohno opened his mouth to give more room and a low, soft moan escaped from his lips.

Their lips pulled apart and Ohno rested his forehead against Sho trying to catch his breath. He stared at his partner’s eyes and laughed softly. “And you’re the one who always tells me not to do this kind of thing at school.”, Ohno tried to scold Sho. “Being adventurous aren’t we Sakurai-sensei?”

Sho smiled in return and patted Ohno’s head lightly, “Let’s go home.”, and he stood up, reach a hand over to Ohno in which the latter gladly accepted.

Unbeknownst to them, someone have been watching all this time by the door.


End file.
